Feitiço da Lua
by Lonely Loony
Summary: Uma garota misteriosa. Noite de lua cheia. Clopin Trouillefou e um certo sineiro entram em cena... Disney-Corcunda de Notre Dame HoND
1. Feitiço da Lua

**Olá! Esse fanfic é baseado na versão da Disney. Contém alguns elementos da sequência (Zephyr, Madelleine...). Mas não atrapalhará o andamento da história se você não tiver assistido ainda (aliás, sei que aquela sequência é muito ruim, mas eu gosto dos personagens e tentei melhorar a trama) :) Esse é o primeiro capítulo. Se gostarem, eu posto mais. Aceito críticas e sugestões! :D**

Capítulo 01 – Feitiço da Lua

"_Deusa, Grande Mãe..."_ ela pensava enquanto corria como nunca pensou ser capaz de correr. _"Não foi para isso que eu jamais entreguei minha virgindade à Senhora nas fogueiras de Beltane..."_

Esperta como ela era, sabia que a força da lua em certas épocas era maior do que em outras. E hoje era noite de lua cheia. Ela podia sentir a força da lua correndo pelas suas veias, tornando seu sangue fogo liqüefeito. _"E pelo jeito esses idiotas aí atrás também podem sentir..."_ pensava, sem saber se ria ou chorava. _"Os machos sempre zombam das coisas sagradas..."_ Com certeza, esses perdedores que a perseguiam não tiveram uma mãe que os guiasse. Mas esse pensamento estava longe de tranqüilizá-la, pois sem sombra de dúvida eles não corriam tão avidamente atrás de uma mãe. E ela não gostaria sair com o ventre cheio de um desses homens asquerosos para depois ter a obrigação de evitar que seu filhinho (ou filhinha), se tornasse o que eles eram.

"_Deusa, por favor, Deusa... Eu prometo que não tentarei mais escapar do meu destino... Perdão..."_

Não que ela _realmente_ acreditasse em Destino. Mas no momento, ela estava disposta a invocar até mesmo Boadicea ou Ceridwen, se isso não fosse pedir demais...

Ela entrou num cemitério e se escondeu atrás de um túmulo. Mas a lua cheia clareava tudo e logo ela seria encontrada...

Felizmente, a boa iluminação também tinha suas vantagens. A garota cobriu os longos cabelos negros com o xale, enquanto se aproximava de um local que parecia ser uma grande tumba. E a tampa era muito pesada. Mas por sorte estava entreaberta, e o desespero é o combustível necessário para qualquer empreendimento, dotando qualquer um inclusive de uma força descomunal. Ajeitando a franja e alguns fios rebeldes para dentro do xale, ela olhou o enorme buraco que mais parecia um abismo para ver onde aquilo daria, estreitando os olhos azuis, pois a escuridão lá dentro era intensa. Os homens que a perseguiam estavam começando a se aproximar. Então, não importava mais se lá dentro seria o que chamavam de "inferno". A garota entrou na tumba sem hesitar.

Era a maior escuridão que ela já havia tido o desprazer de testemunhar. _"E tudo isso porque os homens não sabem lidar com as forças da Natureza! O que mais falta, agora?"_

Mal ela concluiu seu pensamento e de repente o ambiente se iluminou, pois várias tochas se acenderam ao seu redor.

E ela achou que talvez fosse melhor se a escuridão permanecesse.

Seja lá o que esse lugar fosse, ela nunca vira **tantos **homens reunidos. E homens mais lua cheia, ela já tirara a conclusão de que não dava bons resultados. A garota sentiu que cairia de joelhos ali mesmo, pois suas pernas estavam muito bambas. Mas um deles, sem querer, evitou que isso acontecesse, segurando-a:

'Vejam só!... Não é sempre que damos essa sorte! Alguém aqui ainda acredita em coincidências?'

'Não pode estar falando sério, chefe...' disse um deles.

'Quieto! Deixem-na falar primeiro!' disse o cigano que a segurava. 'E então, belezinha? De onde você vem?'

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas e torceu o nariz, em algo que se pode chamar de "cara de desdém".

Todos riram.

'O que faz aqui, afinal?' Ele disse, alisando os cabelos da garota, cujo xale ela já não sabia mais onde tinha ido parar.

'Não me toque!_Imigh sa diabhal_!'

'Nossa! Que tipo de maldição acaba de jogar em mim? A sua valentia está um tanto fora de hora. Por acaso sabe onde está?'

'Sim, é claro. Num cemitério.' disse a garota.

'Você é muito perspicaz, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. Digamos que você está tendo a _honra_ de falar com o líder e vai ter de me respeitar para poder ficar aqui. Isso se eu estiver pensando em mantê-la aqui, claro. Raramente alguém tem essa sorte. Mas como eu ia dizendo... Meu nome é Clopin Trouillefou, e eu coordeno o lugar. E nós _não gostamos _de invasores, mesmo que ela não tenham uma aparência ruim...'

'É mesmo?' ela disse, com a boquinha vermelha esboçando um sorrisinho sapeca 'Mas o estranho é que você não tem porte de líder... Tão franzino...'

Clopin não parecia satisfeito e havia uma certa tensão no ar.

'As aparências enganam, mocinha. Quem é você e o que faz aqui?'

'Não sou obrigada a responder nenhuma de suas perguntas.'

'Não, não é mesmo. A não ser que queira manter-se viva...'

Tentando ignorar as risadinhas no ar, a garota tentava processar aquela informação. Isso significava... Que ela iria morrer?... Mas é claro, que estupidez! Eles eram muitos, e poderiam fazer com ela o que quisessem! Colocou as mãos para trás. Assim, talvez ninguém percebesse o quanto ela tremia. Não importa o que acontecesse, morreria com seu orgulho intacto! Com seus olhos azuis e penetrantes, que queimavam, encarou o líder, dizendo:

'Viva ou não, não sou obrigada a responder suas perguntas. De qualquer jeito, então, você não vai ficar sabendo de nada.'

Clopin deu um risinho sarcástico, juntamente com outras risadas no ar.

'Tudo bem, então. Vejamos se você é tão corajosa assim com uma corda no pescoço.'

O... o quê?'

Mas ninguém mais a escutava. Ela já estava sendo levada para a forca e amarrada.

Ela lutava para se desvencilhar. Na fúria, atingiu o chefe. Mas ele, apesar de esguio, era bem mais forte que ela.

'_Damnú ort! Go h__Ifreann leat!'_ Ela protestava.

'Chefe, precisa mesmo matá-la?' um dos ciganos falou. 'Seria um desperdício. O senhor decide, é claro, mas já deve imaginar onde estou querendo chegar...'

Os outros ciganos presentes riram. A garota não teve um bom pressentimento...

'Não vejo porque deixá-la sair daqui viva' disse Clopin, sem se alterar. 'As leis também são claras ao dizerem que qualquer intruso deve ser morto, pois esse lugar deve ser mantido fora de perigo.'

'Ela não me parece perigosa...' uma mulher robusta interferiu 'Só é malcriada e está com medo. Parece ser também pária, como nós... E também há outra lei, a Lei da Boêmia...'

Clopin ponderou e o coração da garota pulsava tão alto que ela ficou com medo que ele estivesse ouvindo.

'Tudo bem, não acho que sua morte seja necessária.' disse Clopin. 'Como você não me parece tão perigosa, vou lhe dar outra chance. Aqui somos bastante democráticos.'

'O que vão fazer comigo...?' perguntou ela, numa vozinha fraca quase se esquecendo de seu orgulho.

'Aqui há uma lei chamada "Lei da Boêmia", como você ouviu. Se um invasor entra aqui, a vida dele pode ser poupada se alguma cigana escolher se casar com ele. Só assim ele se tornará um de nós. Não pensamos em mulheres quando criamos essa lei, mas... Você deu sorte, pois não tenho uma esposa.'

'O QUÊ?'

Todos olhavam para ela com sorrisos irônicos. E ela pôde notar que também havia muitas mulheres no meio da multidão. E elas se divertiam com aquilo.

'Prefere morrer?' Clopin perguntou.

'Vamos, querida, escolha. De um jeito ou de outro, você acabará enforcada.' disse uma das mulheres.

Todos gargalharam.

A garota deu uma risada sarcástica, olhou com desdém para Clopin e colocou a corda em volta do próprio pescoço.

'Então... Essa é mesmo sua escolha?'

'Como se a outra opção pudesse ser chamada de escolha! Prefiro a morte!'

'Muito bem.'

Colocando a corda em torno do pescoço da moça, tornou a dizer:

'Eu vou lhe dar mais uma chance, só porque sou um cara bonzinho... Se você me pedir com educação—'

Ela murmurou algo naquela língua estranha, mas que com certeza, não era muito educado.

Clopin ameaçou puxar a alavanca, o que fez com que o alçapão sob os pés da garota balançasse, mostrando-se perigosamente instável. Ela provavelmente teria gritado se conseguisse. O rosto dela ficou vermelho e os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas.

No meio do tumulto, ela ouviu a voz autoritária e incontestável de uma filha da Deusa.

'O que está acontecendo aqui? Que comoção é essa, Clopin?'

'Esmeralda! Finalmente você apareceu! Esta é minha noiva, acho.'

'Ah, Clopin...' disse Esmeralda, enquanto tirava a corda do pescoço da garota.

'Esmeralda, Esmeralda. Sabe como eu sou tolerante, não é? É claro que eu não enforcaria uma donzela. Mas ela feriu meu orgulho, de certa forma e eu só queria assustá-la um pouco... Mas você conhece as leis, Esmeralda. Todos conhecemos! Eu sou justo, e lei é lei! Se ela quiser viver...'

'Bem Clopin... Não que isso cheque realmente a ser uma escolha...'

A garota não dizia nada e olhava para Clopin como se estivesse pronta a arrancar os olhos dele. Como quem cala consente... Um casamento estava prestes a acontecer.

* * *

Um cigano de cara suja e lenço amarrado na cabeça disse solenemente:

'Irmão... sua esposa. Irmã... Seu marido.'

O casamento não foi como ela imaginava que essas coisas deveriam ser, mas pelo menos a festa corria animada.

Ela não comeu nem bebeu nada. Seria imprudência...

'E eu, até agora, não sei sequer o nome da mulher com quem me casei!' disse Clopin, rindo e dando cambalhotas na mesa.

'Esse homem é _louco_, Esmeralda!' a garota sussurrava.

'É um pouco, minha querida. Mas não é de todo mau e você poderá vir a gostar dele...'

A garota duvidava muito. Aos dezoito anos, casada com um completo estranho, arrependida por estar tão longe de casa... Tinha vontade de chorar.

Clopin cantava e dançava, tocando violino, completamente bêbado. Ou pelo menos, alegre demais.

E como ela havia ido parar lá?

Maldita hora em que ela resolveu "viajar pelo mundo". Por que não ouviu sua mãe? Por quê? Mas ela metera na cabeça que, como um bardo, iria viajar por aí e contar histórias... Insistiu nessa tolice por algum tempo, até que lhe roubaram a harpa...

Mas o violino... Ah, o violino... Para ela, nada se comparava à doçura de um instrumento como aquele. Mas ela só levara sua harpa... Tocar violino às vezes causava alguns pequenos problemas com os quais ela não sabia lidar... Mas como ela gostava de cantar! E mesmo sem nenhum dos dois, sua voz ainda era um instrumento perfeito.

'Gostaria de brindar a todos com uma canção!' gritou a garota, chamando a atenção de todos.

Então, ela se apoderou do violino de Clopin e começou a tocar. A música parecia possuir a todos. Eles olhavam para a garota, maravilhados. Sim, ela sabia o que estava fazendo. E todos dançavam, envolvidos naquela sinfonia demoníaca, que ao mesmo tempo, só poderia estar sendo tocada por Anjos.

Imagens desconexas começaram a se formar na mente dela.

Uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros como os dela corria para abraçar alguém, rindo. Um rapaz corcunda e deformado parecia muito bravo. Uma garota loira tentava andar numa corda bamba, mas sempre caía--

'Garota! Garota!'alguém sacudia a moça.

Apesar dos protestos, Esmeralda achou que já era o suficiente. Era uma cena muito estranha: a garota de olhos vidrados, tocando mecanicamente, como se estivesse em transe. Apesar de assustador, ninguém queria que ela parasse. Esmeralda tomou-lhe o violino e a levou para dormir.

* * *

Silêncio. A garota abriu os olhos, e não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera, nem de onde estava. Olhou para os lados e viu um garotinho e um bode dormindo tranqüilos. Logo, lembrou-se de Esmeralda, grata.

Mas algo não a deixava dormir...

Ela se levantou. Apesar de estar numa tumba, ela sabia que a lua cheia ainda brilhava intensamente lá fora. A garota sentiu novamente o poder da lua correndo pelas suas veias.

Sem saber como nem por que, ela se dirigia à carruagem de um dos ciganos. Mas ela **sabia **para onde estava indo. E sabia exatamente a qual dos ciganos aquela carruagem pertencia.

Clopin parecia estar dormindo. Não tinha nem idéia de que havia alguém lá dentro.

A garota se agachou de joelhos ao lado dele. Clopin acordou assustado, e como ele tentou gritar, ela cerrou-lhe a boca com um beijo. Atônito, mas sem pensar em protestar, ele resolveu se entregar e não fazer perguntas. Sonhos nunca faziam sentido mesmo...

Ninguém pode escapar do seu Destino... Nem resistir ao Feitiço da Lua.

* * *


	2. Quasímodo

Capítulo 02 – Quasímodo

No dia seguinte, Clopin acordou e seu primeiro impulso foi abraçar sua esposa. Mas ela não estava lá.

Ele saiu do vagão ainda sem poder abrir os olhos direito, procurando por ela, mas sem saber que nome chamar.

'Ah... Aí está você, Esmeralda. É você, não é?'

'Ponha uma camisa, por favor. ' Disse a cigana, tentando não rir.

'Onde está a minha esposa, Esmeralda?'

'Não é você quem deveria saber, Clopin?'

'Bom, do jeito que vocês mulheres são unidas e cheias de segredo...' ele se espreguiçou 'Eu só achei que talvez ela tivesse contado a você algo que eu deveria saber.'

'Ora, Clopin. Se você devesse saber, ela teria lhe contado.'

'Não tenho tanta certeza, mas tanto faz. Só quero encontrá-la! Preciso falar com ela. Nós nos daremos bem melhor daqui pra frente... Eu espero...'

Esmeralda olhou para Clopin com curiosidade.

'O que quer dizer?'

'Na verdade, nem eu sei. Não entendo. As mulheres são muito complicadas.'

Esmeralda riu.

Sem querer, o olhar de Clopin passou por um jovem cigano bem feito e de cabelos grandes que, de camisa aberta e algo que ele julgava ser um olhar sedutor, reunia várias ciganinhas à sua volta.

'Com ciganos como o Juan, leis como a "Lei da Boêmia" jamais dariam certo...' disse Clopin, pensativo.

'Não concordo. E também não creio que Juan esteja interessado em se casar com alguém.'

'E nem precisa' Clopin disse, revoltado. 'Ele pode ter _qualquer_ mulher daqui e de toda Paris... E com certeza já deve ter tido pelo menos mais da metade!'

'Bem, eu pelo menos não estou nessa lista. E também não é assim, não é? Muitas mulheres estão procurando mais do que só um rostinho bonito.'

'Ora... Muito me admira logo _você_ dizendo isso—'

'O que quer dizer com isso?'

'Não, não... Nada, nada...'

'Não, que história é essa?' disse Esmeralda, empinando seu nariz, imponente 'Do que está falando, afinal?'

'De nada... Só de um certo sineiro...'

Esmeralda parecia ter sido atingida por um raio.

'O... onde quer chegar?'

'Na verdade, eu só quero chegar até minha esposa. Mas se você não a viu, eu vou continuar procurando por ela. Se ela não está admirando Juan, já é bom sinal. Ah, lá vem seu marido. E obrigado pela ajuda, Esmeralda.'

Clopin saiu, enquanto Febo se aproximou de Esmeralda, pálida e parada feito uma estátua, para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia.

* * *

A Catedral de Notre-Dame. Um lugar enorme, onde diariamente todo tipo de gente pedia "Santuário" e se escondia. Vagabundos, mendigos... Até parecia algum tipo de hotel.

A garota andava com cuidado, carregando seu novo violino. Nunca vira um lugar tão incivilizado quanto a França. Bem, ela teria que se acostumar. Por praticamente todo aquele continente, atrocidades continuavam sendo feitas com filhas da Deusa. E para piorar, injustamente.

E ela estava faminta, mesmo em meio a tudo isso.

Felizmente, o padre deu "Santuário" a ela. E que Santuário!

O lugar era realmente enorme. Mas depois de explorar, o melhor espaço que ela pôde encontrar para descansar foi na sala dos sinos. Lá havia alguma comida, livros... E um quartinho. Será que era de alguém? Mas essa pergunta veio tarde demais. Ela dormira.

Acordou com a impressão de que seu cérebro lutava para escapar de dentro de sua cabeça, explodindo seu crânio. Quanto mais alto ela gritava, menos ouvia sua própria voz e sentia que seus ouvidos iam estourar.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PARE! PARE!'

Eram só os sinos tocando.

Quando pararam, ela ainda podia ouvi-los ecoando na sua mente.

'Quem é você? Ficou louco?' disse a garota ensandecida, pronta para esganar alguém.

Esse "alguém" correu antes que ela pudesse visualizar a silhueta.

'Nossa. Ei, calma! Eu só apareci aqui hoje, sabe? Não tenho lugar para ficar e—'

'Moça... não quero ser grosseiro, mas... aqui é minha casa. Há outros lugares para você explorar...'

'Saia daí para conversarmos melhor!'

'Não! Não é boa idéia...'

'Ótimo, então faça o que quiser. Porque eu _vou_ ficar por aqui por tempo indeterminado e isso vai cansar você. Não vou me dar ao trabalho de procurá-lo, mas vou andar por aqui e você vai ter que se esconder _muito_ bem.'

'Nossa! Você é _muito_ abusada, sabia?' disse Quasímodo, saindo de trás do "La Fidelle".

'Oh!'

'Viu só? Eu disse que não queria sair!'

'Não, não, não é nada disso! É que... Eu já _vi_ você antes! Como é seu nome?'

'Quasímodo...'

A garota não sabia muito bem como reagir nessa situação. Sorrir e ser simpática não era seu forte. Era um tanto constrangedor para os dois e Quasímodo não conseguia esconder o quanto.

'Muito bem, Quasímodo...', a garota disse, tentando soar o mais polida possível. 'Não tenho onde ficar... Prometo que não irei atrapalhar e posso até ser útil por aqui, se você me deixar ficar. Posso lhe fazer companhia, tocar para você...'

Se Quasímodo não estava enganado, a única mulher que jamais o tratara com naturalidade fora Esmeralda, e isso porque ela pensara que ele estava de máscara. Quasímodo percebeu que a garota estava um tanto embaraçada, mas talvez fosse porque ele era um estranho... E que história era aquela, sobre ela já tê-lo visto antes?

'Claro, pode ficar... Não tinha a intenção de expulsá-la... Só não sabia como você iria reagir à... situação...'

A garota sorriu.

'Agora me diga. O que se pode fazer por aqui? Estou tão entediada!'

'Venha. Vou lhe mostrar os sinos.'

E assim, ela conseguiu um lugar para ficar, com uma vista digna de um rei.


	3. Keira

**Mais um capítulo. Esse é bem curtinho... Só para mostrar que Quasímodo e Keira estão começando a criar laços. E também aprendemos um pouco mais sobre Keira.**

Capítulo 3 – Keira

No Santuário de Quasímodo, a garota continuava querendo encarar tudo, menos a verdade. A loucura momentânea da lua cheia deixara... "conseqüências", e ela sabia disso. Se bem que... talvez ela soubesse disso muito antes do ato acontecer. _"A Deusa tem sempre um plano para todos nós"_, pensou.

Agora, só restava a ela descobrir se seria menina ou menino, senão a curiosidade jamais a deixaria dormir novamente. Ainda bem que esse encantamento não era tão complexo, e ela estava munida de quase todo o material necessário. Só faltava o recipiente...

Ah, mas Quasímodo tinha alguns, com certeza. _"E com certeza ficaria furioso antes de me emprestar o que quer que fosse..."_

Tentando lembrar o lugar onde ele guardava, ela viu um lugar que despertaria a curiosidade de qualquer um.

Delicadas e coloridas lâminas de vidro em formatos variados, cortadas com exímia perfeição que refratavam e refletiam a luz do sol, estavam penduradas no teto. Uma mesa, com a réplica da catedral em miniatura... Não só a catedral... Uma mini-cidade... E ainda se deram ao trabalho de modelar bonequinhos de madeira! Que perfeição!

'Bisbilhotando?' Falou Quasímodo, num tom de voz alto, assustando a garota.

'Não faça isso', disse ela, séria. 'Nossa, que trabalho bem feito! Foi você?'

'Sim...' Disse Quasímodo, acanhado.

'Puxa... Com quem aprendeu a fazer isso? São tão bem trabalhados!'

'Bem... Com ninguém... Sozinho...'

'Sério? Que sorte a sua!', disse a garota, tentando disfarçar sua inveja. 'Eu nunca nasci sabendo fazer nada. Aprendi a tocar violino com a minha família. Eles eram bem musicais.'

'Oh! Então você toca violino?'

'Sim, é meu instrumento favorito. Eu também tinha uma harpa, mas fui roubada.'

'Sinto muito...'

'E deveria. Sou ótima tocando harpa também. Mas sobre os seus bonequinhos. Você nunca pensou em vendê-los?'

'Vendê-los? Claro que não! Não são para venda, é apenas uma atividade para relaxamento!'

'Ora_..._ Quasímodo, Quasímodo... Você não tem ambição?'

'Na verdade nunca pensei muito nisso... O que mais alguém como eu pode esperar da vida?'

'Nossa, quanta desilusão... Imagino o quanto você deve sofrer, Quasímodo, mas todo mundo tem o direito de ser feliz...'

'Bem, nem todos... Não que eu tenha do que reclamar. Eu sou o mais feliz possível e é de pequenas coisas que a felicidade se faz.'

'Belas palavras, Quasímodo... Eu confesso que nunca tinha valorizado minha vida o suficiente até esse momento. Obrigada...' A garota enxugou uma lágrima.

Quasímodo ficou sem jeito e resolveu mudar de assunto.

'Me chame de "Quasi", é assim que meus amigos me chamam. Como é seu nome, criaturinha?'

'Meu nome é Keira Mulligan. Sou irlandesa. Viajo pelo mundo há alguns anos, mas sinto falta de casa. Estou procurando meu coração... Ainda não sei qual meu objetivo e me sinto muito perdida.'

'Keira... Não há melhor lugar para se achar do que Paris. Seja bem-vinda.'

Keira sorriu e os dois foram contemplar o pôr-do-sol.


	4. Remexendo o Caldeirão

Capítulo 4 – Remexendo o Caldeirão

Aqueles olhos azuis que não saíam da cabeça de Quasímodo... Os olhos mais lindos e misteriosos que ele já vira... Como captar tal beleza?

'Quasi...'

Quasímodo estava distraído, por isso levou um susto quando Keira o chamou.

'O quê?' disse ele, olhando para ela e segurando um pedaço de madeira.

'Venha, venha. Vamos ver sua vida.'

Quasímodo resolveu não interferir, mas não entendia nada quando ela lhe pedia que "cortasse" as cartas, escolhesse...

'Você é cheio de mistérios, hein! Quem olha pra você, não imagina o quanto está sofrendo. Ah, mas meu caro, _muitos_ sofrem desse mal... Alguns até _morrem_...'

'Você está me assustando.'

'Você está apaixonado por uma mulher que se faz de desentendida. Ela se casou com esse homem devido a ironias do Destino—Espere um pouco...!' ela disse, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos em cuia no rosto, 'eu vejo alguma coisa... Eu acho que _conheço_ essa mulher!'

'Meu Deus...' sussurrou Quasímodo.

'Mas isso pouco importa! O que está atrapalhando seu futuro é o seu passado. Mas eu vejo também no seu futuro, outra pessoa... Uma garota precisará de sua ajuda. Não, não sou eu, não se preocupe. Eu acho... acho que ela é muito alegre, está cantando... Mas está muito infeliz. Essa história pode acabar muito mal, Quasímodo... Vai depender muito de você. Pela Deusa, o que esse homem nojento quer? Ela só roubou porque estava com fome—'

'Pare, pare! Não está fazendo mais nenhum sentido! Aliás, o que pensa que está fazendo? Sabe o que acontece a mulheres como você por aqui?'

'Meu caro... Sou só uma humilde serva da Deusa...' ela disse, solenemente, recolhendo o bolo de cartas. 'Seja feita a vontade Dela.'

'Está se referindo à Virgem Maria?'

'Como você preferir. Mas o que pode uma virgem saber das mágoas e labutas da humanidade?'

'Ora_..._ Como você blasfema...'

'Façamos um trato, então. Não falo da sua religião baseada em paradoxos e dogmas e você não dirá que eu blasfemo, que tal?'

'É mesmo? E você por acaso tem alguma religião?'

'Sou uma filha da terra. Não sou escrava de dogmas e rituais sem significado. Não cultuo imagens por cultuar.'

'Ora, que arrogância!'

A garota olhou para ele com os olhos azuis espremidos e a boca contorcida numa linha. Seu rosto estava vermelho, acentuando suas sardas. Ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu.

Bem, tanto faz. Havia coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar, pensava a garota. _"O bebê..."_

Mexendo nas coisas de Quasímodo, ela achou os substitutos do que precisaria: uma boa panela, algo que ela não sabia o que era, mas serviria muito bem como socador, e uma colher de pau. Tirou da bota que calçava seu punhal de prata e as ervas de que precisaria. Amassou-as com o socador e fez um corte no dedo, acrescentando algumas gotas de seu próprio sangue à mistura. Acendeu um foguinho no meio do local e observava a mistura cozinhar, cantando, hipnotizada pelo cheiro agridoce da fumaça que invadia o quarto.

Sem dúvida, ela estava mesmo grávida. Ela contava histórias antigas a uma garotinha de cabelos pretos como os seus... E aqueles olhinhos brilhantes... só podiam ser do pai. A menina chama pelo pai e vai correndo até ele, os cabelos soltos e desgrenhados... Mas eram lisos, não eram ondulados e caindo em cachos pela cintura, como os de sua mãe. Uma borboleta voava pelo círculo de pedras de Drombeg... A energia daquele lugar... O poder--

'O QUÊ? É inadmissível que você esteja tentando provocar um incêndio na Catedral!' Os berros de Quasímodo a trouxeram de volta.

'Ficou _louca_?' disse ele, jogando um balde d'água em cima da mistura, apagando o fogo, 'Você está passando dos limites, bruxinha! Pegue sua vassoura e voe para bem longe daqui!'

'O que deu em você? Eu já estava acabando! Calma!'

'Quasi!' uma outra voz os interrompeu.

'Esmeralda?' Quasímodo e a garota disseram ao mesmo tempo.

'Quasi, eu preciso falar com você...' disse Esmeralda, parecendo perturbada.

'O que houve, você está bem?' Quasímodo pegou as mãos da cigana.

Os dois, então, perceberam que a garota estava lá.

'Oh! Ah, não, não, nem se preocupem comigo!' ela falava, sem graça. 'Ignorem minha presença, por favor! Desculpem-me, na verdade, eu já ia me retirando. Eu vou contemplar aquela bela vista, Quasi. Talvez vocês devam mesmo conversar--'

'Keira! O que faz aqui? Como pôde ter sumido daquele jeito? O Clopin está arrasado! Não sei o efeito que você exerceu sobre ele, mas volte, por favor! Afinal, ele é seu marido! E ele está tão infeliz que nem todos os enforcamentos possíveis no Pátio fariam o milagre de levantar o astral dele!'

'Perdão Esmeralda... Mas não posso voltar. Muito obrigada por tudo. É melhor assim, certo? Por favor, não diga a ele que me viu, certo? Por favor?'

'Ai... Não sei o que está planejando... Tudo bem, Keira, você é livre pra escolher. Mas sempre será bem-vinda.'

'Obrigada, irmã.' disse ela, abraçando Esmeralda.

Keira pegou suas coisas e disse:

'Obrigada a você também, Quasímodo. Adeus.'

'Espere, Keira! Não precisa ir embora! Eu só não quero que você faça nada perigoso por aqui, só isso! Mas pode ficar! Desculpe!'

Keira deu um beijinho em Quasímodo e disse:

'Acho melhor eu ir antes que você mude de idéia e me esgane.'

E se foi, o mais rápido que pôde.

'É uma boa garota, mas ainda tem _muito_ o que aprender...' disse Esmeralda.

'É, só que ela ainda não sabe disso. Ela é casada com _quem?_ Não me diga que... Quando foi que isso aconteceu?'

'Ah, é uma longa história. Só sei que, além do coração, ela também roubou o violino dele.'

Quasímodo riu, andando de um cômodo para o outro.

'Não ria, Quasi!' Esmeralda o seguia.

'Eu sei. Desculpe, mas—'

Quasímodo ficou lívido de repente. Esmeralda perguntou, consternada:

'Quasi! O que houve?'

'Ela levou os bonecos! Ela _levou_, Esmeralda! Você acredita nisso? Ela levou! Só não levou a réplica da Catedral porque não conseguiu esconder! Até... Até a réplica de mim mesmo ela levou!' Ele falava, choroso.

'Ai... Não fique assim, Quasi! Você faz mais! Olha...'

'Ah, Deus...' Quasímodo tentava se controlar. 'Deixa pra lá. Nem estavam tão bons assim. Além disso, eu mereci... Não a vi sair com nenhuma sacola grande... Não prestei atenção... Mas e você, Esmeralda! Mais importante, e _você_? Eu aqui, agindo feito idiota enquanto você tem algo a dizer não é? Que foi? O que você queria me falar?'

Esmeralda pensou, e disse:

'Para falar a verdade, não era nada.'


	5. Topsy Turvy

**Esse é o último capítulo. Keira fala mais algumas coisas em irlandês. _'Bí i do thost_!'** **significa "Cale a boca!"**

Capítulo 05 – Topsy Turvy

O Festival dos Tolos. Aos vinte anos, Quasímodo descobriu o verdadeiro significado desse nome. E há cinco anos ele não voltava lá.

Mas hoje ele teria que ir.

Mas ele não participaria. Não, ele jamais participaria novamente, e sabia disso. Que graça teria, já que rosto mais feio de Paris sempre seria o campeão?

A idéia era fazer um favor para uma velha amiga. Esmeralda e Febo iriam cuidar de praticamente tudo nesse Festival, pois parecia que Clopin estava indisposto e não poderia ter escolhido hora pior para isso. Então, Quasímodo ficou incumbido de cuidar do pequeno Zephyr e levá-lo ao Festival. Como ele sempre fazia o possível e o impossível por Esmeralda, não seria isso que ele iria negar. Ainda que Zephyr fosse como seu próprio filho...

* * *

O Festival dos Tolos... Sem dúvida, uma grande festa popular. Animada, colorida, viva... E apesar de ser em uma época completamente diferente, nesses aspectos lembravam o próprio Beltane... Mas claro, o FDT tinha uma outra tônica: diversão, diga-se de passagem. Ainda assim, a festa, a música, lembravam os ensurdecedores tambores e fogueiras...

Segurando a enorme e inquieta barriga, Keira se encostou numa parede e deixou que as lágrimas lhe banhassem o rosto. As risadas, a gritaria... Era insuportável.

A menina dançava dentro de seu ventre. Keira abraçou sua filha não nascida, respirou fundo, secou suas lágrimas e olhou para o céu azul. Era dia de festa, afinal.

* * *

'É, mas me traz más lembranças…' Disse Quasímodo.

'Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi... Isso foi há tanto tempo, querido... Além disso, você sabe o quanto Zephyr gosta de você! Vai ser divertido!'

Claro que ele cedeu. Ele já cedera muito antes dela ter dito qualquer coisa. Ele não podia negar nada a ela.

'Ora, você sabe que já está tudo combinado, Esmeralda. Era só uma observação, só isso...'

'Não se preocupe, meu amigo. Eu lhe asseguro, nada de ruim vai acontecer desta vez. Eu estarei lá, de olhos _bem abertos_. Além disso, acho que o povo respeita você mais do que antes.'

'Isso sim é novidade. Eu nem sequer sabia que _antes_ eles me respeitavam.'

'Oh, Quasi. Não seja tão carrancudo. Não combina com você.'

'Desculpe.'

'Não precisa se desculpar. Pare de se desculpar tanto, isso aborrece!'

Quasímodo estava em vias de se desculpar novamente, mas viu que teria que se desculpar por ter se desculpado, então ficou confuso e não disse nada.

'Quaaaaasiiii!' Zephyr apareceu de repente, pulando nas costas de Quasímodo.

'Opa!' disse Febo. 'Filho, comporte-se!'

'Que coisinha agitada você é, hein!' disse Quasímodo para Zephyr. 'E olha que ainda é tão pequeno e mal pode andar!'

Esmeralda riu.

'Quasi, ele tem três anos! Claro que pode andar! Não exagere!'

'Vamos juntos, Quasi!' gritava e pulava Zephyr.

'Na verdade, eu não vejo necessidade para isso' disse Febo. 'Sangue nômade e sangue de soldado correm nas veias desse jovenzinho aqui!', ele afagou a cabeça de Zephyr. 'Eu duvido que ele pudesse se perder! E sendo seu filho, Esmeralda, ele é um diabinho muito esperto! Por que deixá-lo com Quasímodo? Para quê perturbá-lo? Uma de suas amigas ciganas poderiam dar uma olhada nele...'

'Febo...' Esmeralda parecia aborrecida. 'Nós já discutimos isso. Não se pode "dar uma olhadinha" numa criança de três anos! Você e eu mal teremos tempo durante o Festival! E se ele for seqüestrado, ou algo assim? Não, não é impossível, Febo, não faça essa cara! Tente entender—'

'Tudo bem, tudo bem...' Febo abraçou Esmeralda ternamente. 'Mães são mães, não é?'

'Não tem problema, já disse.' falou Quasímodo. 'Será um prazer ficar com ele.'

'Vamos, então. Há muito o que fazer, querida.'

'Certo, já vou.'

Febo saiu e Esmeralda ficou. Deu um beijo no filho e antes de ir, disse a Quasímodo:

'Muito obrigada, Quasi. E eu _sei_ que ele ficaria bem sozinho.' Ela olhou ternamente para Zephyr, que brincava nos sinos, lá atrás. 'Eu só queria que vocês dois passassem mais tempo juntos. Afinal... Eu lhe devo isso.'

E se foi, antes que Quasímodo perguntasse alguma coisa.

* * *

'Que barulheira, não é, molequinho? Pelo menos ninguém está prestando muita atenção em mim.' disse Quasímodo, olhando preocupado para a multidão. Zephyr pulava e gritava, como todo mundo naquela bagunça toda.

'E nem você, não é...?'

'Olha lá, o papai...!'

Febo veio de repente e pegou Zephyr no colo. Parecia um tanto alterado.

'Grande garoto! Está com fome?' disse, olhando para Zephyr. 'Olha, Quasi, não precisa mais bancar a babá. Já conversei com a Esmeralda e eu mesmo tomo conta dele. Eu não vou poder ser de grande ajuda lá, e o Clopin parece que não vai ter escolha.'

'Mas... eu estava gostando da companhia dele! Já disse que não é trabalhoso!'

Não, não, Quasi, não é nada disso. É só para você aproveitar melhor, certo? Não se preocupe por hoje! Eu fico com _meu_ filho.'

'Mas papai...! Eu queria ficar com o Quasi...!'

'Eu sei, querido, eu sei... Mas hoje é dia de festa, e sabe como essas coisas são, não é?'

'Ah...!' falou Zephyr, infeliz. 'Então tchau, né, Quasi...'

'Fica pra próxima, amiguinho...' ele olhou com uma expressão sinistra para Febo. 'Oportunidades não faltarão.'

'Com certeza!' disse Febo, alegremente. 'Vamos, _filho_!'

Quasímodo ficou observando Febo e Zephyr diminuírem com a distância. Zephyr olhava para ele por cima do ombro do pai. Febo deve ter ficado surdo num determinado momento, pois à medida em que eles andavam, o garotinho gritou à plenos pulmões:

'AMO VOCÊ, QUASI!'

* * *

Andando a esmo, Quasímodo estava tentando entender se alucinara ou não. Mas ainda podia ouvir a voz de Zephyr em sua cabeça, alta e clara.

E de repente, ele escutou uma linda voz, cantando uma canção. E desta vez, ele tinha certeza de que não estava alucinando. E ele já escutara aquela voz antes...

Keira! Era ela mesma, ele podia vê-la... E como ela estava diferente! Ele não conseguia entender o que era, mas sabia que havia algo...

'Keira!' gritou Quasímodo.

A garota parou de cantar subitamente e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, com aquela barriga enorme.

'Keira, Keira, espere! Volte aqui! Keira!'

'_Bí i do thost_!' ela sussurrou.

'Keira!'

'Pare! Deixe-me em paz! Aqui não! Vá embora!'

Logo essa comoção começou a atrair a atenção de várias pessoas.

'KEIRA! KEIRAAAAA!!!' berrava Quasímodo.

'Ei, sineiro! Causando confusão de novo!' uma pessoa que Quasímodo nunca vira veio tirar satisfação.

'É!' outra pessoa desconhecida. 'Deixe a mulher grávida em paz!'

'Não vê que ela não quer que o bebê nasça com o seu rosto horrendo? Fique longe dela!' gritou uma mulher.

E várias outras pessoas que ele nunca vira gritavam mais imprecações. Quasímodo achou melhor sair correndo. Ele corria, quando alguém o agarrou pelo pulso e o puxou.

'Imprudente! Viu a confusão que causou? Além disso, eu precisava mesmo falar com você!'

'Ah, é?' Quasímodo estava muito irritado. 'O que você quer, Keira?'

'Seu grosso. Você nem sabe o que eu tenho a lhe falar, não julgue tão rápido!'

'Ah. Precisa de um lugar pra ficar?'

'Tome, aqui está sua parte.' disse Keira, entregando a Quasímodo um saquinho pesado.

'O que é isso...?' ele abriu o saquinho. 'Keira! O que é _isso?'_

'É dinheiro.'

'Ora! Eu _sei_ que é dinheiro! Mas que dinheiro é esse?'

'Eu tomei a liberdade de vender seu trabalho. Espero que você não fique muito bravo.'

Quasímodo pressionou um lábio contra o outro, abaixou a cabeça e, resignadamente, começou a rir para si mesmo.

'Keira... Nunca pensei que meu trabalho valesse alguma coisa.'

'Todos adoraram. Sério. Mas não vendi o _seu._ Esse fica para mim. Ah, e sabiam que era você que os fazia. Sim, eu não fiquei com os créditos. E vim encomendar mais.'

O queixo de Quasímodo pesava muito para que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

'Não vou dizer que não estou bravo. Você fez isso sem minha autorização.'

'E eu também preciso de versões desmontáveis mais práticas da Catedral. Aquela que você tem lá é completamente inapropriada para transporte. Só dá para vender quando abrirmos a loja.' Ela dizia solenemente.

Ele riu. 'Loja...'

Acho que isso é o que você chama de "ambição".'

'É, você custa, mas aprende!', disse Keira, satisfeita.

'Ah! E que sorte! Acabo de me lembrar! Tenho algo pra você!'

'Para _mim?_ O quê?'

Quasímodo entregou à Keira algo enrolado num pano.

'Quasi... Isso é...'

'Espero que você não venda esse. Foi trabalhoso... O mais difícil foram os olhos. E por mais esforço que eu tenha feito, não ficou bom o suficiente. E não há cor de tinta que possa caracterizá-los, então... É meramente simbólico.'

'Oh, Quasi... Muito obrigada! Isso é muito lisonjeiro... Na verdade, é uma honra ser a inspiração para um de seus bonequinhos...'

No mesmo momento, um pensamento passou por Keira como um relâmpago.

'Quasi... Por que você carrega bonequinhos meus juntinhos de você...?'

Ele respondeu, sem graça:

'No dia em que terminei esse aí, esqueci de guardar... Acabei ficando com ele...'

'Ah, certo...' disse Keira.

Uma certa tensão ficou no ar.

'E você? Por que não vendeu a réplica de mim mesmo? Por que anda com alguém feio como eu por aí?'

'Porque gostei de você, e muitas vezes sentia saudade.'

A sinceridade da resposta quase fez Quasímodo chorar.

'Keira. Sabe... Apesar de você não se preocupar em medir as suas palavras e achar que está sempre certa... Sinto-me muito à vontade com você. Senti muito a sua falta.'

'Oh, Quasi... Se eu já não estivesse apaixonada por outra pessoa...'

'É, eu acho que sei do que você está falando... Também estou na mesma situação. Não tem como se apaixonar por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, acho... Não é...?'

'Não, creio que não... Além do mais—'

Repentinamente, os dois se deram conta do que estavam falando e se calaram, corando.

Aparentemente, Keira viu algo que a deixou assustada e escondeu o rosto no xale. Quasímodo não compreendeu a atitude repentina, mas, ao ver Clopin por perto sondando os dois, desconfiado, entendeu. Mas logo o cigano ficou a uma distância segura para que Quasímodo e Keira pudessem continuar conversando.

'Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui?' ela disse, sussurrando.

'Você, que é esposa dele, deveria saber que ele é o maior idealizador do Festival.'

'Melhor eu ir embora daqui. Ele não pode me ver de jeito nenhum. Vou sair de Paris. Há muitos lugares para conhecer.'

Quasímodo se perguntava mentalmente por que ela não saíra antes...

'Não faça isso, Keira. Ele está procurando por você. Deve estar sentindo sua falta.'

'Ora, isso não é problema seu! Pode me fazer um favor, Quasi?', ela abriu a sacola e retirou o violino. 'Devolva isso a ele, sim?'

'Por que você mesma não devolve?'

'Não discuta, Quasi! Por favor!'

'Keira, você sabe que essa não é a questão. Eu conheço o Clopin, e isso que você está fazendo é indecente em qualquer religião! Vamos, você até espera um filho dele!'

'É menina! E isso não é da sua conta!'

'Sabe, faça o que quiser! Dê-me o violino, eu o entrego! E vá, antes que eu me arrependa!'

Keira entregou o violino a ele e saiu. Mal se virou e ouviu Quasímodo berrando:

'CLOPIN! CLOPIN! SEU VIOLINO! SEU VIOLINO ESTÁ AQUI!'

'Mas que infeliz!' Keira disse a si mesma. Era melhor correr.

E foi o que tentou fazer. Mas, pesada como estava, não agüentava mais.

'Keira! Keira _pare_! PARE!' gritava Clopin. 'Não fuja! Preciso falar com você!'

'Vá embora! Não me persiga! Deixe-me em paz, Clopin! Não, não venha atrás de mim!'

'KEIRA!' ele gritava.

"_Nossa... Nunca meu nome foi tão chamado quanto hoje..." pensou ela._

Ela conseguiu despistar Clopin, sem entender como. Um senhor que estava ali perto a pegou pela mão e disse "'Por aqui, senhorita!'", para levá-la a algum lugar seguro. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava. Eles andaram juntos um pouco mais e pararam num lugar vazio e quieto.

'Aqui está bom. Está tudo bem, querida. Você está segura.'

E de repente, era Clopin no lugar no senhor. E ele não parecia feliz.

'Por que, Keira? _Por quê_?'

'Não faça perguntas tolas! Você bem sabe que eu nem queria me casar! E de qualquer forma o motivo pouco importa! Só quero ir embora! Não está claro que não quero nada com você?'

Clopin balançou a cabeça negativamente, indignado.

'Como você pode ser tão egoísta! Eu não tenho o direito nem de ver meu filho nascer?'

Ela lutava contra as lágrimas, com os olhos marejados.

'E _quem_ disse que é _seu_ filho? Afinal, eu fiquei fora um LONGO tempo! Pode ser de qualquer um!'

Clopin fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

'Vai ser _nosso_ filho, Keira! Eu... Eu procurei por você durante todo esse tempo e não vou mais deixá-la escapar, mesmo que você não consiga se lembrar onde arrumou essa barriga. Eu quero criar essa criança como se fosse minha. Eu amo você, Keira.'

Keira estava pálida e sem saber o que dizer. Ele segurou as mãos geladas da garota e ela olhou para ele, sem saber o que a atingira.

'Eu também amo você... Amo _muito_.'

Ela não entendeu como e quando dissera essas palavras, mas quando se deu conta, os dois estavam se beijando.

'E a filha é sua, sim.'

'Eu sei.' ele disse, com a testa encostada na dela. 'É uma menina, então?'

Os dois se beijavam naquele local quieto, até que começaram a ouvir vozes e música. Mas por nada nesse mundo eles parariam. A multidão colorida foi lotando o lugar, até que esbarrou no casal, separando-os. Então, os dois se abraçaram de novo e continuaram se beijando, enquanto a multidão do Festival passava animada por eles.


End file.
